Cure Twilight Attacks
This is the full list of Cure Twilight's attack from Majestic Pretty Cure! series. Twilight Reflect Twilight Reflect (トワイライトリフレクト Towairaitorifurekuto) is the first and main attack by Cure Twilight. This attack performed using the Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 24. Description Cure Twilight took her headphone off and clap at the screen twice. Then a purple light will be pulled from the screen and creates a whip light. She put her headphone back and whipped the light into a huge moon. A light will fill it and she pushed herself into the light to the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Twilight : '反映！ '''Cure Twilight : '夜の光！ 'Cure Twilight : 'プリキュア トワイライトリフレクト! Romaji '''Cure Twilight : '''Han'ei! '''Cure Twilight : '''Yoru no hikari! '''Cure Twilight : '''Purikyua Towairaitorifurekuto! English '''Cure Twilight : '''Reflect! '''Cure Twilight : '''Light of night! '''Cure Twilight : '''Pretty Cure Twilight Reflect! Amethyst Twilight '''Amethyst Twilight (アメジストトワイライト Amejisutotowairaito) is the second attack by Cure Twilight and only able to perform using the Amethyst Jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 25. Description She held her Amethyst jewel in front of her chest. She clasp it with both hands and rise it up and open it. Creating a huge moon. Then the moon will shine brighter when she opened her arms and attacked the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Twilight : '幻惑！ '''Cure Twilight : 'アメジスト紫の電力！ 'Cure Twilight : 'プリキュアアメジストトワイライト！ Romaji '''Cure Twilight : '''Genwaku! '''Cure Twilight : '''Amejisuto murasaki no denryoku! '''Cure Twilight : '''Purikyuaamejisutotowairaito! English '''Cure Twilight : '''Dazzle! '''Cure Twilight : '''Amethyst-purple power! '''Cure Twilight : '''Pretty Cure Amethyst Twilight! Twinkling Night Twilight '''Twinkling Night Twilight (と〜インクルナイトトワイライト To~inkurunaitotowairaito) is the third attack by Cure Twilight. This attack only able to performed using the Night Jewel and with her bonded fairy, Nox. This attack debuted in Episode 27. Description The Night jewel floats in the air as both Cure Twilight and Nox held it in opposites way. They slowly clasp their hands together and pulled it creating a purple ribbon light that twirled her hand. She raise her hand up and the swirled light will float and formed a huge starry moon. Then she pointed it to the target and attacks. Incantation Japanese Cure Twilight & Nox : 'かすかな光！ '''Cure Twilight & Nox : '満月の結合！ 'Cure Twilight & Nox : 'プリキュア と〜インクルナイトトワイライト! Romaji '''Cure Twilight & Nox : '''Kasukana hikari! '''Cure Twilight & Nox : '''Mangetsu no ketsugō! '''Cure Twilight & Nox : '''Purikyua To~inkurunaitotowairaito! English '''Cure Twilight & Nox : '''Gleam! '''Cure Twilight & Nox : '''Full Moon bond! '''Cure Twilight & Nox : '''Pretty Cure Twinkling Night Twilight! Selene Twilight Dazzle '''Selene Twilight Dazzle (セレーネトワイライトダズル Serēnetowairaitodazuru) is the fourth attack and only able to perform using the Selene jewel. This attack debuted in Episode 33. Description She put the jewel in the middle of her forehead, then close it. A purple light circlet will appeared and circling her head. When she opened her hand, a purple ribbon light will follow her hand and it will turned into a sword shaped purple light. She rise the sword above and a purple female shaped light of a women will rise and when she point the sword light forward it will attack the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Twilight : '現れる！ '''Cure Twilight : '夜の女神！ 'Cure Twilight : 'プリキュア セレーネトワイライトダズル! Romaji '''Cure Twilight : '''Arawareru! '''Cure Twilight : '''Yoru no megami! '''Cure Twilight : '''Purikyua Serēnetowairaitodazuru! English '''Cure Twilight : '''Appear! '''Cure Twilight : '''Goddess of night! '''Cure Twilight : '''Pretty Cure Selene Twilight Dazzle! Vesperaldus Strike '''Vesperaldus Strike (Vesperaldusストライク Vesperaldus sutoraiku) is the fifth attack by Cure Twilight and only performed when she already collected all jewels in the Jewel Pact and able to bond with one of the legendary dragons, Vesperaldus This attack debuted in Episode 34. Description She held out her opened Jewel Pact. A purple light will appeared and created a circlet on her head. The pact is closed and she held it like a sword. She close one side with the other hand and when pulled it changed into a sword, and when that happens a dragon silhouette will appeared behind her. She pull the sword back and then forward that send the dragon silhouette to attack the target. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Twilight : '浮く！ 'Cure Twilight : '西の伝説の竜！ 'Cure Twilight : 'プリキュアVesperaldusストライク！ Romaji '''Cure Twilight : '''Uku! '''Cure Twilight : '''Nishi no densetsu no ryū! '''Cure Twilight : '''Purikyua Vesperaldus sutoraiku! English '''Cure Twilight : '''Float! '''Cure Twilight : '''Legendary dragon of the west! '''Cure Twilight : '''Pretty Cure Vesperaldus Strike! Trivia Category:Attacks Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Attacks